


Pride

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, just a one shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Kara has become interested on a new subject and cat wonders why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long so be gentle with me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Something had changed Kara. Cat could see it on the way she proposed new stories or presented ideas that revolved around the same topic: LGBTQ rights. So she proposed articles, interviews, columns on every magazine, inclusive covers… anything her little alien hands could get a hold of, she went after it like a precious potsticker. And Cat appreciated the passion… and was very curious behind the reasons for that change.

It was a subject that came back to her on the most inappropriate times, like late nights at the office, her mind going back to those evenings talking at the balcony with Kara. She wasn’t expecting to see her anytime soon, though. Supergirl was too busy during National City’s Annual Pride Parade, walking hand in hand with a group of people, her red cape changed for a rainbow one. James had already sent Cat some images and boy… they would make a great cover. Supergirl’s look, fierce, determined…  _ proud _ .

_ This is what heroes are made of,  _ Cat thought, taking a sip from her scotch. She was about to go back to her article for the newest issue of Catco Magazine when she heard the soft landing on her balcony. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face. 

“Ka… Supergirl” Cat stood up and walked slowly towards the hero. “I see you’re back to red” 

“What? Oh!” she took the cape and let it go a moment later, blushing. “Well, yeah… I’m on the job and I’m easy to spot with a rainbow flag”

“You did good today”, she said, leaning back and watching the skyline of the city.

“Yeah?” Kara said, biting her lip. It was hard to take her seriously when she looked like a kid during Christmas, even if she was wearing her suit.

“Yes. Though Republican heads are exploding over this so be prepared for their stupidity”

“Considering their distaste for people who come from foreign lands, I was never in their good graces, Miss Grant”

Cat snorted at that.

“Why?” she said after a moment of silence.

“Why what?” Kara leaned her head to the side like a lost puppy.

“You seem very interested on this… subject. I just think there’s more than professional curiosity”

“And is  _ this _ professional curiosity or simple prying, Miss Grant?”

Cat rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. I don’t care”

_ Yes, you do. _

“My sister… she discovered something about herself… and I realised I could do more. Not just as Supergirl. But as part of a media conglomerate. Share stories. Give voices to those who need it, you know?”

Cat felt warm inside and damn it, this girl made her think and do things that she would have never thought of.

“You’re a true hero, Kara. Even when you’re not wearing a suit or being Supergirl. This is what heroes do” she said with a low voice, trying to hide how moved she was.

Kara pretended she didn’t notice the tremor on Cat’s voice.

“What did you think it was about?”

“What?” Cat said, confused.

“I mean, you asked why I was so interested… you must have a couple of theories” Kara kicked the ground with her boot, like an actual five year old. She was hopeful...

“Oh, I was hoping you’d admit to having a girlfriend. That story would sell big time” Cat bit back, drinking the rest of her scotch in one single gulp. 

“Me?” Kara snorted, the spitting image of awkwardness. “No, I never thought about dating a woman until…”

“Until…?”

“I have to go!”

“Just tell me”

“There’s a fire, I gotta help”

“Where?”

“5th and… Hamilton” Kara said, pretending she was listening to someone through her ear.

“You mean the firefighter station?” Cat arched a brow and Kara sighed. She placed a hand on the woman’s arm. “Just tell me. I won’t write an article about it” she added to lighten the mood. Kara’s lips fought a smile and she finally looked up, her eyes meeting Cat’s.

_ Just dive. _

“I never thought about dating a woman until I met you”, Cat gasped softly, a hand flying to her chest. Kara blushed madly, and tried her best to avoid the woman’s eyes. “Please don’t let this change what we have because I like talking to you and being your… friend, kind of? I don’t know what we are but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of this...”

While Kara kept her fists to her sides, babbling like a maniac, Cat put down her tumbler, straightened her jacket and checked her lipstick with a single finger. She stepped on her toes to catch Kara’s lips, her hands on each side of the girl’s face. It effectively put an end to all the talking and seconds later, Kara melted on the embrace, her arms around Cat’s waist and her lips answering to the other woman’s movements. 

They broke apart only when Cat had to breathe. 

“I… You…”

“Eloquence isn’t among your powers, is it, dear?”

“Cat” Kara admonished and rested her forehead against the blonde.

“I like you, Kara”

“I’ve never done this before… dating a woman. Have you?”

“Yes” Cat said in a low voice and Kara pouted. “What?” she asked amused.

“I wanted to be your first”

“Well, you’re my first alien, how’s that?”

Kara snorted again and took Cat’s hands on her own.

“Ok, I can work with that”

“Moron” Cat rolled her eyes and approached Kara again, their lips meeting in a soft and sweet kiss.

It was a happy day for people in love.


End file.
